Episode 9222 (4th August 2017)
Plot Phelan spots an upset Gail as she tends to her rockery garden. She cries as she confesses how much she misses Michael, pricking Phelan's conscience. Having observed how well Steve and Leanne are getting on, Liz wonders if they've a future together and points it out to Steve. Dev packs Erica's things, losing his temper with Mary in the process. Toyah arranges a meeting with a surrogacy organisation. She and Eva persuade a reluctant Leanne to have a night out and leave Steve to babysit. Eileen digs out childhood pictures of Phelan for Nicola. He is still troubled about his past actions. Norris gets exasperated as he tries to organise his wedding. Aadi and Asha overhear Liz and Erica talking about her fling with Kevin and decide to get revenge for their dad. Billy asks Steve for advice about dealing with stroppy daughters but gets nowhere. Having assured Maria she's totally cool with her seeing Will, Michelle suggests they all meet in the bistro for a drink together. She then overhears Alya telling Kate how Robert called at their flat and asked Luke to fix her car window but to keep it a secret. Nicola turns up at the bistro for her meal with Phelan. Billy sets about building a robot but struggles as Summer watches on pretending to read a book. The twins lure Erica out of the bistro with a text, supposedly from Dev, and throw water bombs at her but hit Liz instead. Dev is livid. Summer can't help herself and assists Billy. Having baby sick on her own dress, Leanne borrows one of Eva's but when she returns home dressed to the nines, and admits that she'd rather have a night in with a DVD, Steve is quietly thrilled. Mary takes Erica to task for her actions. Michelle is furious and rails at Robert for lying to her yet again. Eileen finds a waiting Nicola in the bistro and assures her that Phelan will turn up. Maria and Will interrupt Michelle and Robert's row. Leanne presents Steve with Weatherfield County FC shirts for him and Oliver. Steve is overwhelmed and asks a stunned Leanne to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Phelan and Gail Rodwell when he claimed he wasn't the monster that some of the people in the neighbourhood thought he was. *TV Times'' synopsis: Steve asks Leanne to marry him; Michelle is furious when she discovers that Robert has been lying to her again; Liz is caught in the crossfire when Asha and Aadi seek revenge on Erica; and Billy starts to bond with Summer as they build a robot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,968,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes